1. Field
The present disclosure relates to sheet products, e.g., corrugated paper board paper sheets, and structures made therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain structures can be assembled from paper or plastic sheets. In the field of retail, retailers can use display shelving that can require some measure of complex assembly that ultimately falls on the end user. Assembling retail displays can be time consuming. Also, the functionality of the ultimate structures are usually limited.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved structures, components therefore, and methods therefore for, e.g., simplifying the assembly process and/or for providing added functionality. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.